


The Body is a Prison, One We Cannot Always Escape

by ARose



Series: Boss Altair Ferraro [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Male to Female Character, Other, Swearing, The Boss is a dick, Trans Female Character, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARose/pseuds/ARose
Summary: Some of the times that the Boss has gender troubles, and the one time she does something about it.Or, the Boss isn't satisfied with her body and gets a little alien help.





	

The Boss squinted through her glasses at the suit in front of her, and then turned to Zimos with a glare on her face. "The fuck is this, Z?" She demanded and he didn't seem to care about how her face was turning red– in either embarrassment or anger, he didn't know. It was probably anger though, seeing as who she was.

"This is your disguise." He hummed out, the microphone underneath his neck vibrating as he spoke. She paused, mouth dropping into a scowl, and then she blatantly went- "No."

He stared at her. He hadn't known her for that long but he did know that the woman was up for nearly anything, so this was a serious surprise. "What's wrong?" He asked her and she sighed.

"I'm not gonna fucking wear it, alright? Why don't you just get one of your bitches to do it or something?" She hissed, her voice cracking. She turned away from Zimos as she said so. "Because I need you to do it for me." He explained, "you owe me." His voice once again vibrated and it sounded serious.

She glared at him. "Fuck you Zimos. Fuck you. Are you seriously playing that card?" His blank expression was all she needed as an answer. "Fine. But if I hear that you took any photos of me in this, or told anyone about this, I will END you."

Two minutes, a bunch of glares from The Boss, and a latex suit later, the Boss was ready to leave.

When Zimos looked her over and saw the slight bulge in her pants, covered only by the pants she was wearing until she got there, and went to speak, she just punched him. Straight in the face with no remorse. She walked towards the door of the room, and she spoke.

"You say anything about it, I will make sure you will never speak a word to ANYONE, ever again."

-

The Boss laid on her back, eyes staring at the person standing over her, and she didn't move a syringe was injected into her. Her eyes caught sight of the table of scalpels and other medical objects before she was completely knocked out, her vision fading to black.

:

When she woke up her first response was to sit up. She was instantly pushed back down and her eyes locked on the doctor above her. She was uncharacteristically quiet as she spoke. "Did it work?" She asked them. The face that they had when she asked was all the reply she needed. "Ah… that's alright." She didn't have any expression on her face and she once again pushed herself up, this time not getting pushed back down in response.

She slid off the bed, not even nothing to grab onto something as she stumbled and she grabbed the gun she had left underneath the bed. "Get better service, you assholes." She hissed and then, in one enraged moment, shot the doctor straight in the head. "You should know better than to mess with me."

She made her way to the door, shoving it open with a heave. She walked past Shaundi without a word, leaving the younger woman behind as she headed to the car. Shaundi looked into the still open door, saw the body, and quickly strained after The Boss.

"Boss-" The Boss looked at her with blank eyes, not even a glare on her face. "Shut up. Don't talk to me right now Shaundi." Shaundi, who only came for fun, not even knowing what The Boss came to do, wasn't able to reply. "Okay, Boss. Just know that I'm here if you want to talk." The Boss didn't even seem to be listen but she nodded anyway.

"Thanks." Is all she said before she shoved her foot onto the petal and began driving off. Shaundi didn't say anything about how The Boss was clenching the steering wheel so hard that her hands were turning white.

When she got home, away from Shaudi, away from her Saints, away from everyone, she didn't cry.

It had been so, so long since she last cried.

-

"-President."

She lifted her head up and stared at female MI6 agent with curiousity. "Yeah?" She replied, her head falling to the side as she tilted her head. "What is that?" Asha asked. The Boss frowned in confusion before she saw what Asha was pointing at. A bottle of pills inside the draw the agent had just opened, her heart sped up inside her but she had no change in expression and put down the .4 Pistol she was cleaning onto her desk. She reached over, pushed Asha's arm away, and shut the draw.

"Pills." She shrugged. Asha scowled at her. The Boss smiled morosely, her eyes glinting dangerously. "It's not any of your damn business Asha. They're just for when people are idiots and need 'em, alright? Being friends with the president isn't a safe job, 'specially when it's me."

Asha was not convinced, but she obviously knew better than to say anything about it, remaining silent and only continued to clean her gun.

Once Asha had left later that day the Boss once again opened the draw and turned the bottle to look at the back of it.

' _Oestrogen_ '-

She tore the label off the bottle, crumpled it and threw it into the bin across the room.

-

"Zinjai." The alien servant looked up from playing with a rubix cube as the Boss announced her presence. "Yes Mistress?" He responded, standing up and bowing to her slightly. She tapped her fingers against her space suit, not embarrassment, but more because she just couldn't figure out the words to say.

"…is your technology advanced enough to change someone's gender completely?" He stared at her, contemplative, and seemed to smile. "Of course Mistress." He told her and there was a fire in her eyes as she walked up to him and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Thank fuck…" she couldn't seem to say it, before she finally decided on, "tell me how you'd do it." Zinjai didn't even hesitate on agreeing.

:

Two minutes later the Boss pursed her lips, her eyes hardened.

"Do it on me."

Zinjai didn't even pause to consider why she was asking, didn't even give it a second thought.

"Yes Mistress."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played the games in a while and I'm not the best at writing how certain character talk, sorry. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading, see ya!


End file.
